Rifts Iron Heart
Iron Heart Background Origin ::: Iron Heart is arguably, the third largest and therefore, third most powerful member of the Coalition States, followed by Lone Star and Missouri. The state itself covers a vast territory of wilderness that ranges from North Bay (west of the Ottawa River), west to Lake Nipigon and north to James Bay (the eastern half of the old Ontario Province and the southwest tip of the Province of Quebec). It includes several small hunting, fishing, and mining towns with a combined population of about 700,000 humans, 100,000 non-humans, and 100,000 squatters. The capital of Iron Heart is the City of Iron, a rough and dirty old city built on the ruins of Canada's old Sudbury. It is an early 20 Century style industrial community with smoke spewing factories and coal stoked furnaces. The city is actually much larger than its pre-rifts days. Its factories, mines, and saw mills provide people with employment and offers the luxury of civilization, technology, and protection by the Coalition in an inhospitable, cold, land of endless forest. Mines and processing plants for iron, nickel, copper, coal, and a bit of silver and gold are the City of Iron and Iron Heart's greatest resource. But it was another asset that convinced Chi-Town to accept Iron Heart as a member of the Coalition States. Pre-Rifts Sudbury was the home of "Science North," one of the largest science museums in all of Canada, as well as another extensive mining museum. The secrets contained in these places were unearthed by the local government of Iron Heart during an exploratory mining operation. Secrets coveted by Chi-Town. Part of the arrangement in becoming a CS member included giving all the archaeological finds of the Science North excavations to Chi-Town for identification, research, and assimilation into the CS network (supposedly to be shared by all members of the Coalition). : In all honesty, it is unlikely that the powers that be at Iron Heart would have used the knowledge to its full potential. The territory's populace is mostly illiterate, including city dwellers and much of its ruling body. The literacy rate is less than 15%. Most people are laborers, the rest are wilderness scouts, headhunters, vagabonds, or peasant fishermen and farmers. Iron Heart, is a model member of the Coalition States who they perceive as the great new empire of the Americas and the salvation of humankind. They have adopted all CS laws and methods of operation and execute them to the letter. Like the other members of the CS, Iron Heart forbids magic and dislikes psychics, mutants, and D-Bees. In fact, before the civilizing influence of the Coalition, Iron Heart was known for its "witch hunts" in which practitioners of magic and D-Bees where hunted down and slaughtered. Under the guidance of the CS, this procedure is much less brutal and disguised as military peace-keeping operations. They maintain a full army of CS foot soldiers, SAMAS power armor, a Dog Pack Division, and a squad of robots. However, Iron Heart's real military strength is its huge troops of wilderness scouts and psi-stalkers. Nobody knows the old American north and Canada like the scouts of Iron Heart. These men and women (and psi-stalker mutants) are masters of wilderness survival and have traveled as far as the American northwest and the Canadian Northwest Territories. They have been crucial to the Coalition States' surveillance of the Xiticix in neighboring Minnesota and Manitoba, and are responsible for the Coalition's extensive knowledge of the northern lands. Roll to determine your social status and thus your initial background choice : 01-02% Corporate Owner – Your family owned one of the large manufacturing or servicing firms that hold government contracts for a variety of goods and services. Despite what the plebeians think, nothing is free, and someone has to profit from it. You are on the fast track for real rank in the military, but you can just as easily get into the family business, if you’re really motivated. You lived a Childhood White Collar Life or a Childhood among the Political Elite . You are also literate in every language you speak, automatically have a second language, and have the normal chance of knowing more than two languages (as per secondary language). You are considered one of the Elite of C.S. society. : 03-04% Corporate Manager – The owners of the big companies have long moved past the day to day running of their holdings, and like the stewards of medieval society, the managers are the real power in the local sense. It is their heads on the chopping block when things are going bad, and their pockets that get lined when things are going well. Your family held this position. Some may call you middle men, but you prefer to think of the job as that of a facilitator. You had a 50% chance of living Childhood White Collar Life or Childhood among the Political Elite , depending on how successful your family was. Either way you increase your chances of knowing a second language by 30% and you are Literate in both languages (+5% to both), and have a +10% bonus to Basic Math. : 05-09% Corporate Technician – Your family was highly skilled, and you grew up in a well to do, though not rich lifestyle. You wanted for no necessity, but you didn’t always get what you wanted either. You’re used to making due with what you have, but not to the point of fixing something that is broken beyond service. You lived a Childhood White Collar Life and are automatically literate in American (+5%) : 10-44% Non-Citizen :: 01-14% Homeless – Some come to the military because they have a sense of duty driving them. For others, its simply better than sleeping in the streets, or dodging from one derelict building to the next. This is how you grew up. On the plus side, you really appreciate where you are now, and what you have. You’re also good at making due with minimal resources. You lived Childhood Life in the Back Woods or Childhood Life on the Street . You gain General Repair & Maintenance as a background skill. You are illiterate. :: 15-49% ‘Burbie – You grew up in the ‘burbs surrounding one of the megacities. You know what it is to struggle. You joined the military to get you and yours into the city as a citizen. The only way to get the benefits is to serve the State faithfully for your allotted time. You spent your Childhood Life on the Street . You are illiterate. :: 50-79% Worker – Whether it’s a shop keep in a small town, a factory worker in the ‘burbs, or a wandering operator on the roads, the life of a non-citizen can be rough. You joined to better your lot and life. You may choose from any of the following backgrounds: Childhood Blue Collar Life , Childhood Farm Life , or Childhood Life on the Street . You have a 50% chance of being literate in American only. You gain a +5% bonus to Basic Math. :: 80-89% War Orphan – Your family was killed in some military action or another. You were taken in as a ward of the state. You grew up in a government or private orphanage, and you learned quickly that it was better to get out and into the military than it was into the streets. You lived Childhood Life as a War Orphan or Childhood Fugitive Life . If you are psychic, you were sent to a Psychic Registration Program Orphanage and may choose to receive Psi-Battalion Training as a bonus school during Training. If you are a minor Psychic, you may choose instead to become a major psychic. You still lived as above, but you have other options later in life. You are illiterate. :: 90-00% Criminal – Not everyone can be a law abiding citizen, or even just a citizen. Whether out of boredom, a desire for more wealth, or falling in with the wrong crowd, you grew up in the underbelly of the megacities, or among the black market in the surrounding towns. Either way, such a life can color your perceptions. Joining the army was a good way out of the life, or a good way to make connections to make such a life more bearable again at a later date. You lived Childhood Life on the Street or Childhood Life in the Back Woods among a gang of Bandits. In addition you gain a +2% bonus to all rogue and espionage skills except computer hacking. This stacks with any O.C.C. or other background bonuses. You are illiterate. : 45-74% Citizen :: 01-14% Criminal – Not everyone can be a law abiding citizen. Whether out of boredom, a desire for more wealth, or falling in with the wrong crowd, you grew up in the underbelly of the megacities, or among the black market in the surrounding towns. Either way, such a life can color your perceptions. You lived Childhood Life on the Street or Childhood Life in the Back Woods among a gang of Bandits. In addition you gain a +2% bonus to all rogue and espionage skills except computer hacking. This stacks with any O.C.C. or other background bonuses. You are illiterate. :: 15-44% City Blue Collar Worker – Whether it was a factory worker, construction worker, mechanic, or any of a host of other manual and lightly skilled labor jobs, your family made due with dirty, but rewarding work. Time off was spent enjoying as best you could. You didn’t have the nice things, but you had good enough “toys”, and you know how to have a good time with nothing but a bonfire and a bunch of friends. You lived Childhood Blue Collar Life or Childhood Farm Life . You have a 15% chance of being literate in American (only; +5%). You also gain +5% to any one skill that represents what your parents did; Subject to GM approval. You must still gain the skill through normal means or through a background event. :: 45-74% Farmer/Rancher/Fisherman – Your family provided the food to feed the masses, and while the work was hard, the family unit was tight. Maybe you joined out of duty; maybe you joined so you could see more than your family’s farm before you died. Whatever the reason, you left that world behind. Still, you know how to have a good time with nothing but a bonfire and a bunch of friends. You lived Childhood Farm Life . You are illiterate. You gain a +5% bonus to any one skill which relates to the work of your childhood (herding Cattle, Advanced Fishing Techniques, Breed Dogs, etc). You must still gain the skill through normal means or through a background event. :: 75-89% Small Town Worker – Not everyone grows up in the megacities. Sometimes you just live in a small town, and your family might run the local operator’s shop, or perhaps your parents are carpenters. Either way, you knew everyone, and how things would happen. Not a bad life, but it can be boring. You lived Childhood Farm Life or Childhood Blue Collar Life . :: 90-00% City White Collar Worker – Your family worked in one of the lower paying, but still nice jobs like being merchants, low grade technicians, medical and business professionals, and more. Long hours were rewarded with decent pay, and time off that was cram packed with activities. Still there are definitely worse ways to live. You lived Childhood White Collar Life . You are literate in American (+10%) and you may try to learn a third language. : 75-84% Military Enlisted – Your family was one of the many thousands of day to day soldiers who make up the Coalition Military. For their tours you never saw them, but you loved them that much more when they were there – or at least you tried to. The life of enlisted families can be harsh sometimes. You lived Childhood Blue Collar Life , Childhood Farm Life , or Childhood Life on the Street , depending on your parent's status before enlisting. You are illiterate. : 85-89% Military Technician/Officer – Your family was highly skilled and well positioned in the CS Military, and you grew up in a well to do, though not rich lifestyle. You wanted for no necessity, but you didn’t always get what you wanted either. You’re used to making due with what you have, but not to the point of fixing something that is broken beyond service. You lived Childhood White Collar Life . You are literate in American (+10%) and you may try to learn a third language (45% chance). : 90-94% Military Command – You grew up on a military base, with one or more of your parents in a command position. You know the headaches associated with command, but you also know the benefits. You’ve never needed anything in your life, but you’ve wanted plenty. Still, it was hardly a bad youth, if it was a bit transient. You had a 50% chance of living Childhood White Collar Life or Childhood among the Political Elite , depending on how successful your family was. Either way you increase your chances of knowing a second language by 30% and you are Literate in both languages (+5% to both), and have a +10% bonus to Basic Math. : 95-98% Political Elite – Your family are among the movers and shakers of Coalition Society. No one understands the world you come from, nor can they. They only see the privilege, they don’t see how cut throat and ruthless it can be, always maneuvering and dodging. You may be on the fast track for real rank in the military, but you will have to fight your way there. You lived a Childhood among the Political Elite . You are also literate in every language you speak, automatically have a second language, and have the normal chance of knowing more than two languages (as per secondary language). You are considered one of the Elite of C.S. society. : 99-00% Choose one. Languages and Background Skills : Primary language: American : Secondary Language: Choose one: :: 35% chance of knowing Euro as a Native Language :: 35% chance of knowing French as a Native Language :: 35% chance of knowing dragonese or Gobbley as a learned language : Background Skills: Basic Math